The Eve of War
by Sureena
Summary: Two lovers spend one final night together before their world is torn apart.


**DISCLAIMER: Sylvanas, Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon City and Lordaeron are property of Blizzard Ent. **Illyaria is a fictional character created for the purposes of this fanfic. It's a spin-off of "Quiet Time" and it assumes the reader knows a bit about World of Warcraft Lore (Sylvanas and Arthas etc). "Dalah'surfal" is Thalassian for "my love", courtesy of Google. Enjoy.

Sylvanas sat upon the edge of their bed and shivered. It was more of a reaction to her thoughts than to the season. She gazed upon the raven haired she-elf asleep beside her. Illyaria, her beautiful mate, bathed in the moonlight of the evening, looked so peaceful. Sylvanas sighed.

War threatened the land. The High Elves of Quel'Thalas were forced to mobilize against an enemy, the likes of which had never been seen. A fallen Paladin from the Human city of Lordaeron acquired evil powers beyond mortal comprehension. He ravaged everything in his path. Quel'Thalas could not fall. Thoughts weighed heavily in Sylvanas's mind. She was to lead a contingent of forces against this monster. Illyaria was a Blood Knight and would be stationed elsewhere. The two lovers would be separated for a good part of this war and only the gods knew if either of them would return.

_Illyaria_, she thought, as she traced her lover's face with her finger. The slumbering she-elf stirred.

"Mmm, Syl—Sylvanas. What..?" Illyaria mumbled. Sylvanas didn't answer.

Illyaria instinctively reached out for her.

"Dalah'surfal come back to bed," Illyaria beckoned. Sylvanas gazed upon Illyaria, but again did not answer. Illyaria adjusted her eyes to the subdued lighting and looked upon her ranger. Sylvanas returned the gaze, her eyes heavy with sadness.

Sylvanas was raised in an affluent military family. Displays of emotion were frowned upon and Sylvanas was normally very stoic. Sylvanas buried her emotions for years, until she met Illyaria. Illyaria was the only one ever to see the Ranger General of Silvermoon at her most vulnerable.

Illyaria sat up, "What troubles you?"

Tears filling her eyes, Slvanas collapsed into her.

Encircling the ranger within her arms, Illyaria held Sylvanas to her chest. Silence ensued save for gentle sobbing.

"Shh, my love, shh" Illyaria cooed, running her fingers through Sylvanas's hair. Illyaria pulled her close. Sylvanas clung to her. After a time, the ranger spoke.

"Illyaria, I, I'm so-," Sylvanas began, "I'm so scared…"

"I know." Illyaria whispered.

"I don't want to lose you…" Sylvanas choked.

"Please, my beauty, do not think such things. The Light will guide us through this," Illyaria answered. Sylvanas trembled. She was raised to be the epitome of emotional strength, yet it was Illyaria who embodied it. Sylvanas took refuge in the reassuring grasp of her lover. She sighed. She enjoyed being held and Illyaria was happy to oblige for however long Sylvanas wanted.

Illyaria ran her fingers along the length of Sylvanas's back. Sylvanas could feel Illyaria's heartbeat within her chest. Sylvanas looked up. Illyaria met her gaze, her eyes filled with affection. Gently, she brushed Sylvanas's lips with her own. Sylvanas's lips parted and she responded in kind. The kisses of affection melted Sylvanas's heart. Both she-elves sighed and enjoyed the silence of the night. Illyaria continued to grace Sylvanas's back with tender caresses and Sylvanas eventually calmed under her touch.

The feelings of trepidation soon gave way to burning desire. The closeness of the two, the scent of Illyaria's skin and the somberness of the evening caused a stirring between Sylvanas's legs.

Sylvanas finally broke the silence. She looked into Illyaria's eyes.

"Illyaria," She whispered, her eyes lustful, her heart beating wildly.

Illyaria leaned in and nipped her ear.

Smiling she whispered, "Take me, my beauty."

Sylvanas pulled herself up and deeply kissed her mate. Illyaria moaned as Sylvanas cascaded light, butterfly kisses along her neck. Slipping her hands behind Sylvanas, Illyaria unclasped her bra. It fell onto the bed. Sylvanas responded in kind and soon both she-elves were naked.

"Please," Illyaria panted at Sylvanas. Sylvanas smiled, and stradded her lover. She leaned in and took a nipple within her mouth. Her tongue circled the now hardened tit and Illyaria arched into the sensation. Illyaria thrust her breasts into Sylvanas's face, her fingers digging into the silken bed sheets. She gripped tighter as Sylvanas nursed upon her. "Yes…" she panted, "More…"

Sylvanas dropped her hand and lightly played between Illyaria's legs. Illyaria bucked at the touch, her quim quivered, anticipating entry. "No…" Sylvanas teased. Ever so slowly, Sylvanas cascaded kisses down Illyaria's taut stomach. She nipped and nibbled her way down to Illyaria's dripping bloom. Sylvanas licked the outside of Illyaria's slit with the very tip of her tongue, causing a swell of sensation to overtake her mate. Illyaria gasped.

Sylvanas mouthed her lover, licking deep the juice running from her glistening sex. She sucked and hummed against it, causing Illyaria to writhe in ecstatic agony. Withdrawing her tongue, Sylvanas plunged one finger into her awaiting twat. Illyaria growled. Sylvanas smirked and ran her finger ever so slowly against the hardened nub buried within the she-elf's sex.

"Oh..Syl—Sylvanas, you tease…" A second finger is offered to the greedy quim and Illyaria responds by bucking wildly into its thrusting. Just when she thinks Illyaria cannot handle the sensations anymore, Sylvanas plunged her tongue into the throbbing pussy of her lover.

Illyaria arched her back and gripped the sheets. She tensed. She moaned. Suddenly her cunt shuddered, releasing its juices upon Sylvanas's lips. Illyaria pants and writhes in ecstasy, the climax washing over her body.

"Tha—that, was...Oh..." Illyaria panted, shaking. "Come, here…" she directed as she pulled Sylvanas up and into her. Sylvanas passionately kissed her, tongues twirling, exploring each other's mouths. Illyaria tasted herself upon Sylvanas, and moaned with satisfaction.

Illyaria pulled Sylvanas close and entered her wet lover. Sylvanas spread her legs and welcomed the penetration. Illyaria gasped and bit into Sylvanas as Sylvanas returned the gesture and once again entered her lover.

Illyaria broke the kiss and mouthed one of Sylvanas's nipples. She sucked and chewed, while Sylvanas rode her hand. "Oh...!" Sylvanas gasped. Illyaria briefly looked at Sylvanas before reengaging the kiss. Sylvanas was intent upon her own pleasure, her face awash in pure bliss.

Illyaria increased the pace and pressure of her thrusting, bringing Sylvanas to the brink, then edging off again. Sylvanas bobbed her hips against Illyaria's hand; Illyaria responding in kind to Sylvanas's thrusting.

"Together, my beauty," Illyaria grunts into Sylvanas's neck. "To—together!" Sylvanas pants into Illyaria's ear.

The two she-elves rode each other faster and harder, pumping in time with the thrusting each was receiving. The fury of their coupling mounting. The two lock eyes. The look of love and utter devotion is apparent between them, intensifying their physical sensations. Finally, cries of ecstacy fill the room as both she-elves release, their bodies grinding against each other as they ride out their final waves of climax together.

Illyaria gently cups Sylvanas's face as she kisses her, basking in her after-sex glow. "I love you, my beauty," Illyaria whispers between kisses. "Dalah'surfal..." Sylvanas whimpers, holding back tears, "I, I love you too...So much..." The post orgasmic affection is far more intense tonight than usual. Neither of them dare speak again, instead, allowing the sounds of their gentle kisses to carry them into the night.

Sylvanas and Illyaria approached Silvermoon City in silence. This was the day of service. The day the two elves will report to their respective stations and be dispatched to fulfill their destinies.

"We can turn the horses around, escape, live elsewhere." Illyaria mused.

Sylvanas was quiet. "Please, Lil, don't..." Her voice trailed off.

Illyaria reached across her saddle and reassuringly gripped Sylvanas's arm. Sylvanas looked at her. Illyaria's face was streaked with tears.

"Lil, I, I..."

"Shh, no words," Illyaria said as she leaned towards Sylvanas. Sylvanas gazed into Illyaria's eyes, garnering strength for the days yet to come.

She leaned into Illyaria and the two kissed, losing themselves to one another one last time before their world was to be torn apart.

-FINI-


End file.
